Absent
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Honda smirked. "Good boy...I think I'll feed you today." "Arigato gozaimashita, Honda-sama." Yami said quietly, sitting back on his feet, and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He absently wondered when it would be his turn to die. HondaYami


Absent

M

HondaYami - MarikBakuraYami - MarikBakura - JounouchiYuugi - Onesided YamiYuugi

Honda smirked. "Good boy...I think I'll feed you today." "Arigato gozaimashita, Honda-sama." Yami said quietly, sitting back on his feet, and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He absently wondered when it would be his turn to die. HondaYami

* * *

Yami sat on his bed, holding his pillow to his chest as tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

He loved Yuugi. He had always known he had, from the first moment that Yugi's young hands had touched the puzzle, till the time that Shaadi had brought him back from the afterlife to stay with Yuugi, just as he had wished.

But...

Yuugi didn't love him. Or at least, not how Yami loved Yuugi. Yuugi loved him, true, but as brother.

Yuugi loved Jounouchi.

Yami sighed, and sank once more into his depression. He supposed he had always known that as well....Jou had been through everything with Yuugi...had risked his life several times for the hikari, and they had gotten together shortly before Yami and Yugi had been in the Ceremonial Battle.

But now...now his mind constantly bombarded him with images of the two of them together. He knew that most of it was simple crossover from Yuugis mind, as he knew that Jounouchi and Yuugi had lain together several days before for the first time.

But what about him? He didn't want to be selfish, but when did he get to be happy?

He absently wondered when it would be his turn to live.

He looked up, startled, as his window opened.

* * *

Bakura opened the window, slipping in the window, Marik close behind. The two stalked over to the bed.

Yami blinked and started to talk, but was cut off as Marik crashed his lips over the pharaohs.

* * *

Yami groaned, and sat up, rubbing at his back slightly, before grinning and looking down at the bodies on either side of him. Bakura was on his left, snoring lightly as he cuddled his pillow to his chest. Marik was on the right, sleeping silently on his chest, his scars visible for all to see.

Bakura and Marik had confessed last night that they liked him. That they wanted to try a relationship. They hadn't gone any farther than touching, and tasting, but Yami was still happy.

* * *

Yami cried out as he was pushed into the wall, screaming in the hand over his mouth as he violated against his will.

The larger man continued to thrust into the one beneath him, before groaning, and coming inside the other, marking him as his own. He pulled out, and watched the other collapse onto the ground, sobbing.

"You're mine now..." The brunette said quietly, before seizing Yami's mouth in a dark, painful kiss.

* * *

Bakura sat against Marik, staring off into space with tears on his cheeks.

Yami had informed them earlier -over the phone, nonetheless- that he was breaking up with them. When they asked for an answer, he had simply said because he wanted too, and hung up the phone.

Marik was silent, holding his lover as they mourned what had been lost, and what could have been. They had both cared deeply for the ruler, and the fact that Yami had -apparently- simply gotten bored with them had deeply hurt Bakura, and had made Marik mad.

Nobody was allowed to make Bakura cry.

Nobody.

* * *

Marik slipped into the Game Shop, walking up to Yuugi. "I need to speak to Yami."

Yuugi looked up and blinked. "Oh...well..he lives with Honda-kun now...they got together a while back, apparently."

Marik gritted his teeth angrily for a second, then nodded, and left quietly.

* * *

Yami stood silently by Honda, his arms encased in a long sleeve shirt so the bruises wouldn't show. He wore loose clothing so that his wounds could breathe, and didn't resist when Honda gripped his arm harshly, making him wince.

"Hai, Nani Honda-san?"

"You drifted off again...you know better...."

"Gomennasai, Honda-san. I was merely thinking."

"Well..don't let it happen again."

"Hai, Honda-san."

* * *

Marik watched silently as Honda kept a possessive arm around Yami, the other simply standing and doing as the other told him. It wasn't right! Where was Yami's spirit? His will? Why was he just going along with whatever Honda did?

Marik frowned. He had a feeling there was more to this than he had suspected.

* * *

Yami looked out the window of the house he lived in with Honda. A year had passed since he had been taken by Honda, and forced to sever all contact with everyone.

Marik had attempted to contact him, but he had refused. He didn't want anything happening to Marik or Bakura. Marik had tried a few more times, and then gave up.

It was the final straw that had broken him.

While he knew that he had ignored the other, deep down he had hoped they would kidnap him back, or not give up on trying to see him...but they had. And when he realized that he was stuck here, with no one bothering what happened to him anymore, he figured, what was the use in fighting.

He looked up as Honda stepped into the room, and he stood up, his long, loose long-sleeved tee shirt flared around him slightly, it being the only thing on his body.

He kneeled and bowed slightly, prepared when he was simply tilted forward and entered roughly from behind. He stayed silent and compliant, knowing that it was easier to simply allow the other to finish than to try and fight it.

Several minutes later, Honda came harshly, the heat making Yami whimper, but otherwise stay silent.

Honda smirked. "Good boy...I think I'll feed you today."

"Arigato gozaimashita, Honda-sama." Yami said quietly, sitting back on his feet, and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

He absently wondered when it would be his turn to die.


End file.
